


Who by high ordeal, who by common trial

by nattraven



Series: A&Y prompt responses / 杨亚杨回梗集 [4]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattraven/pseuds/nattraven
Summary: 发生在原作结束后十一年的故事。海尼森大学的几个学生们重建了有害书籍同好会，而会员之一的莎洛特.菲利斯.卡介伦邀请亚典波罗参加他们的一次会面。





	Who by high ordeal, who by common trial

**Author's Note:**

> 回lofter点梗系列之四：  
> 白兰地红茶 ：“有害书籍同好会第48次会议记录”

 

“这里，看这里！”一个年轻女孩的声音在海尼森波利斯宇宙港高高的穹顶回荡，“在这里！”

“只有你一个人来吗？”亚典波罗看着莎洛特.菲莉斯.卡介伦在接送的人群后拼命踮起脚尖，“你爸爸呢？”

“他今天临时开会，会晚点回家。”年轻女孩终于挤过人群，“你可是我邀请来的特别客人，当然是我来接啦！”她一把捉住亚典波罗的手臂，拉着他往出口走去，“而且我刚刚考到了驾照。”她笑起来眼睛弯弯的，同时竭力让自己听上去不要那么得意，但还忍不住晃了晃钥匙。

“恭喜。”亚典波罗笑着回答，“但年轻大学生开车——我还没有买人身意外险啊。”在莎洛特想出反击之前，他迅速转移了话题，“你之后的那封邮件我还是不太明白 ……你们这次活动，我只要在场就行了吗？”

“说什么呢，你可是很特别的客人，不，是这个组织的骨灰级元老之一。”莎洛特说，“最好还是有些心理准备，我们这些新鲜血液可不打算只让你当装饰品摆在那里。”

“收到邮件的时候我很惊讶。”亚典波罗说，“当然更高兴能看到有害书籍同好会能继续存在下去，荼毒更多的年轻人——”他狡黠地笑起来，“不过你爸爸知道是什么反应啊？”

莎洛特撇撇嘴：“我又不是什么都告诉他。”

“包括杨威利图书馆的事？”亚典波罗追问道，他们正沿着长长的电梯下到更下一层的停车场。

“你都知道了？”莎洛特转转眼珠，“不愧是著名调查记者，果然瞒不过去。”她笑起来，“那不是什么很大的项目，只是海尼森市立图书馆最近要出清一大批旧书。有人发现，有不少书我们的组织元老们特别偏爱。”她眨了眨眼睛，“于是我们决定利用好这个机会。”

“等等，你们怎么知道 ……？”

“不要小看年轻人的狂热。”莎洛特笑道，“虽然我当初加入同好会主要是为了气一气老爸，但是有些人，特别是历史系的几个人，可是有着堪比挖掘文物的热情呢。你们原来的会议记录都被他们翻出来了。”

“……也没特意要去藏起来。”亚典波罗说，“不过，会留下纸质记录也要感谢拉普和杨两个古板的浪漫主义者。”即使是出于便于阅读的考虑需要文字记录，会议记录语音转文本也轻而易举，但当时似乎是他们两人中的一位坚持要手写记录（“对信息要进行有效的筛选。”），想到杨参加会议时那多一事不如少一事、大部分时间脑袋埋在书里的模样，“是拉普，绝对是他。”亚典波罗确信道。

“所以，”莎洛特继续说，“我们知道海尼森市立图书馆是你们常用的活动地点之一。”

“道理是这样，不过你们用杨威利的名字，在大学里再开一间图书馆可不是小事？”这时，莎洛特在一辆白色的车面前停了下来，“卡介伦那个家伙真的没在其中掺一脚吗？”两侧车门无声地滑开。

“绝对没有。”莎洛特斩钉截铁地说，“那不是什么大图书馆，更像是图书室——不然也轮不到我们这样的学生组织来负责。”她的脸颊上泛起了粉红色，“大学主图书馆对面有栋房子，原来是职业咨询中心，不过后来他们搬到别的地方去了，所以就空了下来。”说到这里，她又露出笑容，“至于资金和场地嘛，卡介伦家可不是只有一个人有说服别人投资的才能。”

“向学校申请的活动资金？”亚典波罗猜测。

莎洛特点点头：“我可是跟官僚主义斗智斗勇了好一番呢。”

“和平年代的大学生真好啊。”

“不要装出一副老人家的样子。”

 

车子沿着公路向着城市飞驰，夕阳被他们抛在身后，海尼森波利斯的灯光逐渐亮起来，建筑物也变得更加密集。不知不觉车速慢了下来。“所以他们还是把那雕像立起来了？”亚典波罗指了指窗外。他们刚刚穿过一条郁郁葱葱的公园大道。

莎洛特顺着他的视线望去：“是啊，那是新中央大道的起点。”她善解人意地掉了个头，他们很快就绕到离雕像较近的一侧路边，她慢慢停下了车。青铜雕像脚下的基座上刻着长长的铭文，但谁也不需要那些冗长的说明就能认出那个戴着扁帽的男子是谁。奇迹的杨，不败的战争魔术师，那铭文上写着，民主政体的守护神。

“他们居然还给他配了剑。”亚典波罗轻声笑道，“可惜我们已经过了用马匹增加人物气概的时代了。”

“什么？”莎洛特疑惑地问。

“没什么。”亚典波罗说，他又看了一会儿那雕像，青铜的剑直指血红天空，那个杨的面部则因为逆光而无法分辨。冷漠而不近人情的守卫。

 

我相信，在思想与剑的斗争中，最终获得胜利的，一定是思想。他听见记忆里的杨这么说。

以军校生——守护同盟未来的利剑——的身份这样说合适吗？他自己如此调侃道。

不到二十岁的杨威利则毫无责任心地把脑袋往书堆上一靠，所以我才不想当军人啊。

 

“那一点也不像他。”亚典波罗最后说。

“爸爸也那么说。”莎洛特轻柔地回答，“但那是人们想看到的样子。”她重新发动了车子，那青铜雕像在后视镜里逐渐变小、消失了。

 

第二天早上，莎洛特准时开车出现在亚典波罗租住的公寓楼下，后者已经在等着她。早晨迷蒙的雾气里，他的轮廓修长，举止间充满活力，时间似乎给了他特别优待，就算实际年龄已经过了四十，也仍然像个在河上划船的大学生。

“你们真是令我自豪。”亚典波罗拉开了车门，“周末坚持早起的大学生，你们还有什么做不出来的，嗯？”

“你昨天晚上完全可以在我们家留宿。”莎洛特指出，“楼上有客房。”

“虽然我也很想尝尝你妈妈做早饭的手艺，但是稿件死线可不等人。”亚典波罗抬手掩住了一个哈欠。

“那就不行啦。我没吃早饭就溜出来了。”莎洛特说，“我们在活动地点准备了早饭，你知道，咖啡、贝果、甜甜圈那一类的东西。至于午餐大概会比三明治要好一点——毕竟要忙一天的体力活呢。”

“体力活？”亚典波罗扬起了眉毛。

“到了你就明白了。”莎洛特冲他笑了笑，那一瞬间，亚典波罗有种久违了的、被卡介伦家的人骗上贼船的预感。

 

就像莎洛特说的那样，新有害书籍同好会的会面地点在气派的海尼森大学图书馆——对面的一座独栋房屋里。他们一路踩过松软草坪，看见两个学生正搬着一箱书走进门。亚典波罗注意到门廊边还堆着几个体积客观的纸箱子，上面印着市立图书馆的图案。

“我可不记得自己有看过这么多书啊。”

“市立图书馆是不可能那么好心还任你挑挑拣拣的。”莎洛特说，“我谈了半天他们才肯送货上门。不过搬运和分类就要我们自己来了。”她意有所指地看了看那些箱子，又看了看亚典波罗。

“好，好，所以根本就是被叫来充当免费劳动力吗。有其父必有其女。”亚典波罗故意板着脸说，“大资本家卡介伦会为你感到骄傲的。”他装模作样地卷起袖子。

“抱歉，亚典波罗先生，”一个穿着宽大罩衫、身材圆圆的矮个子女生走了过来，“现在还是乱糟糟的，我说还是等我们都收拾好——”她望向莎洛特。

“不要紧张嘛，迪迪。”莎洛特侧身给搬着箱子上楼梯的两个学生腾出位置，“作为组织元老就该为新人做点什么不是吗？”她半跪下来检查一只箱子的封条，“就它了。”她抬头冲亚典波罗露出一个奸商的笑容。

 

“真是不好意思，”那个叫迪迪的女生放下箱子后又说，“邀请您来是我的主意，只是没想到莎洛特动作这么快。”

亚典波罗环顾四周，二楼的大部分房间已经被打通，墙壁只是简单粉刷过。窗外的树在屋内投下摇曳的阴影。宽敞的空间中央是张有些年头的木头长桌和并不配套、但看上去很舒服的椅子，四周还有几块满是涂鸦的白板（“就快放假了！”）。附近的书架上已经有了一些书，但更多的书仍然躺在箱子里等着他们拆封、归类。整个空间透着一股跃跃欲试、等待展开的气息。杨大概会喜欢这里，亚典波罗想，比起战场上徘徊不去的怨灵，杨威利大概更愿意成为一个图书馆幽灵。

“不，不，这比我想象的要好太多了。”亚典波罗说，“真要是那种一本正经的研讨会才叫人头疼。”他注意到房间另一头有两个学生疑惑的神情，于是耸耸肩补充道：“尽问一些叫人没法回答的问题，像什么’杨威利在巴米利恩会战最后的决定是否有可能因为部下的劝说而改变？’虽然我当时确实在现场，但我怎么会知道。“他似乎想起了什么不愉快的回忆。

“……所以，洛特真的把他请来了？”书架后一个戴眼镜的男生说。一本书摔在地板上的声音。

“你是亚典波罗？那个达斯提.亚典波罗？”他旁边另一个头发绑成一小撮的男生道，“我还以为洛特只是说说而已……”

“我不是早就告诉过你们了？”莎洛特倚在门口，手上握着一杯咖啡，笑得又甜又得意。

“书单交叉对比完了。”有点冷的女声传来，亚典波罗才注意到还有个瘦瘦的卷发女生盘腿坐在角落里，正在大型终端上飞快敲打，“刚发送到你们的随身终端上，扫描书上代码就能看见这本书是否被同好会成员借阅过——”她抬起头，正好对上亚典波罗好奇的目光。

“来，埃达，见见你的偶像。这可是活的达斯提.亚典波罗。”莎洛特笑着转向亚典波罗，“埃达.霍普佛，这位就是我们的文物挖掘员——”

“是埃斯美拉达。”那个女生一边合上终端一边小声纠正，“……当然如果我们有真人来帮忙，就不用这么麻烦了。”她有点不好意思地转开视线。

“不……”亚典波罗一时不知道该说什么，毕竟不是哪天都能遇到这种状况，“令人印象深刻。”他最后说，随即岔开话题，“这就是所有人了？”

迪迪摇了摇头：“还有几个人没有来……今天毕竟是周末。”

“不过，亚典波罗先生今天要是在场的话，那我们还看最近那个电视剧吗——”那个戴眼镜的男生说，“无意冒犯，亚典波罗先生，可只干家务很无聊的。”

“我同意提米。”另一个男生说，“啊，对了，我叫卡尔。不过我们当然也可以看点别的——”他也转向了亚典波罗，后者注意到那一瞬间他的表情是某种尴尬和不安的混合物。

“什么电视剧？”亚典波罗好奇心上来了。

“呃，你没有听说吗？”莎洛特似乎也陷入某种尴尬，“就，最近在放的，他们拍的立体TV连续剧啊。”

“以杨威利为主角、从亚斯提战役开始，一直到巴拉特自治领建立的传奇历史。”迪迪善解人意地说明道，“他们那个样子，只是觉得你看了会尴尬。”

而此时亚典波罗确实回忆起自己曾在一年前收到某封来自某个剧组、邀请他去做历史顾问的邮件，但他当时忙着调查一起大规模、牵涉政府官员的人口走私案，和另外一百个倒霉人挤在一艘前往偏远星系的破烂飞船里。于是他想也没想就按了删除。

“我确实好像收到过他们的邮件。”他最后说，“说是要找我当历史顾问什么的。”有什么差错那就都是萨拉斯瓦提星系糟糕信号的错。

“你为什么不去。”莎洛特痛苦地说，“爸爸总是在唠叨他们把他写成了一个奸商。”

亚典波罗本想说那不是挺对，但他忍住了。稍后感谢我吧，亚历克斯.卡介伦。他想，完全忘记当初剧组找上他大半是因为那本卖得不错的《革命战争回忆录》。

“但真的挺带劲的。”迪迪说，“我喜欢波布兰。”

“太多戏剧化处理。”埃达小声说。

“现在还是杨威利的剧情吧，”提米说，“主题也跟同好会合拍——”

年轻人们转向亚典波罗。

“那就看吧。”亚典波罗说，“我怎么会扫可爱后辈们的兴呢。”我倒要看看这能拍成什么样。

莎洛特肯定要到了不少钱。亚典波罗看着被投影成1:1大小的画面想道，那些人物仿佛像幽灵一样在这间小小的图书馆里走来走去。他突然有点苦涩地意识到，他们中的大部分也确实是故人了。

“虽然杨夫人大概会不同意，不过请来的演员要比杨威利本人英俊太多啦。”亚典波罗语气轻松地说，接着他往埃达手中的书点点头，“这本书非常重要。”

“等一等——这个追逐战是怎么回事？”他盯着画面看了一会儿。

“那位女士，”他干巴巴地说，“是杰西卡.爱德华议员吗？”

“是啊。”卡尔从书架中探出头，“这可是经典场面，杨拉着爱德华离开追悼会，被忧国骑士团陷害——”大屏幕上那个过分英俊的杨威利一脚油门踩下去，躲过忧国骑士团的卡车。

“先不论真正的事件如何发展，”亚典波罗小声嘟囔道，“要是杨真会这么飙车，我就不用一个人付那些超速罚单了。”好在音效声够大，没人注意到他。

等到了午饭时间，气氛变得轻松随意起来——半数得益于亚典波罗倾情提供的旧八卦。

“……坦白承认，我当初加入这里其实就是想看黄书。”卡尔笑道，而一旁的提米则绝望地捂住了眼睛。

“黄书也是有害书籍。”亚典波罗严肃地点点头，“情色与官能文学当然受到本同好会保护——我们誓死捍卫人表达异议、瞎讲故事、以及看黄书的自由。”这时，埃达走了过来。

“怎么了？”亚典波罗问道。

“我在好几本书里发现了这些。”埃达手里捏着好几张纸片。

“姓名登记卡？”提米看了看，“虽然这年头挺稀罕的了，不过——”

“我说的是这个。”埃达让他们看纸上写的东西，简笔画的小人，每个小人四肢似乎都有不同的动作，有的手中还握着旗帜似的方块。

“像我在数学课上的涂鸦。”卡尔的脑袋凑过来。

“但是出自好几个人之手。”埃达指出，“墨水和书写习惯都不一样，而且并不是连续的涂鸦，很多有分段，都出现在有害书籍同好会借阅过的书中——”

“——是一种加密文字。”亚典波罗说，“你反应真快。”他冲埃达咧嘴，“要是那些教官有你一半聪明，同好会就不会存在啦。”

“像暗号和密码之类？”

“最初只是觉得秘密组织应该有自己的交流方式，”亚典波罗笑道，“是杨想出来的，据说借自旧地球某个很有名的侦探故事。”

“是歇洛克.福尔摩斯吗？”迪迪说，注意到周围人的目光，有点不好意思地回答，“我很喜欢看侦探小说嘛。”

“我想是的。”亚典波罗说，“逻辑很简单，用不同形态的小人替换字母，不过我现在有点记不清到底是哪个换哪个。”他拖过白板，拿起一支马克笔开始写写画画。

“就这么把要紧的密码公布真的好吗？”莎洛特坏笑道。

“你们也是同好会成员，而且我想没写什么要紧的内容——再怎么说也已经过了保密期限啦。”亚典波罗挠挠头，“虽然不想扫你们的兴，不过里面的信息大概都是 '这书读不下去'之类的评论吧。”

午餐结束的时候，有另外几个成员加入了他们。

“抱歉啦大家，”一个褐色长发的姑娘一路踩着咯吱作响的木头楼梯跑上来，“

“卡尔发消息告诉我亚典波罗先生在这里。”一个西装革履的男生跟在她身后出现，他仿佛没看见在场其他人似的，径直走向亚典波罗，“您能来我们真的非常荣幸。”他主动伸手，“我叫杰拉德.尼尔森。”

亚典波罗有点好笑地回握住他的手，同时也没错过莎洛特向天花板翻去的白眼。喔哦。

“我一直有很多问题想问你。”杰拉德拉开一把椅子坐下来，手肘撑到桌面上。

“请吧。”亚典波罗说。

“军官学校的选拔制度差点就淘汰了旧同盟有史以来最杰出的将领，我们奇迹的魔术师杨。”杰拉德坚持道，“您是否认为这是标准化考试的弊端？“

“我认为这是军校标准化考试最接近成功的一次，像你说的，他们差一点就把杨踢出去了。”亚典波罗说，“失败的是旧同盟的社会运作方式，他要是真的离开军校，大概也没有别的地方可去。”

几双眼睛好奇地转向他们的方向。

“可是当时旧同盟的军人经济是必要的，”杰拉德争辩道，“在全面战争前，谈人权既不现实也无助于胜利。而且杨威利的才能——”

我确确实实已经失去了他。亚典波罗想。这不是任何人的错，类似杰拉德的问题他在这十多年间遇到过无数次，每次他总能找到应对方法——语言是有力量的，语言也可以欺骗人，他自己深谙这一点 ，也知道如何加以利用。但是这样的问题由年轻人问出来，仿佛是对他当头一棒，尖锐地提醒他，二十年前的那个没干劲的、只想当个二流历史学者的年轻人只有他还记得了。

识时务者为俊杰，达斯提.亚典波罗，是时候认输了。

他沉默了一会儿。

“不是那样的。”他清清喉咙，“你们给我出了个难题，才能和意愿是两回事。”

“但那只是你的一面之辞。”杰拉德尖锐地说，“你怎么知道杨的意愿？人的意愿是可以改变的，何况，比起一个可能一生都默默无名的历史讲师，谁不想当能够动辄决定数百万、甚至千万人生死的战争魔术师呢？”

这一点我还真的知道。亚典波罗想，看看啊，杨威利，我说什么来着，上了贼船你就是船长，接下来就由不得你了。

“那又怎么样？”亚典波罗不客气地回击，“真相有很多种版本，我只能提供我知道的。”

真相是如果要说，就不会停下来。换到十年前，他一定会争到底，但他现在宁愿闭嘴。有些东西不该被放在所有人的眼皮底下翻检。

“你还是自己告诉他嘛。”这时，莎洛特的声音隔着他身后书架传来，“一个上午也没见你跟他说几句话，竟然还让杰拉德抢了先。埃斯美拉达，你作为头号迷妹的精神都哪里去了？”

片刻之后，埃达抱着本书走了出来，嘴唇抿得紧紧的，表情看上去像要开着斯巴达尼恩去炸战列舰的新兵。

“抱歉打扰了，我有问题要问。”埃达生硬地说，她把书扣在桌面上。而对面的杰拉德一脸松了口气的表情，似乎很高兴有人能打破冷场。亚典波罗瞥了一眼桌上的书《死地与希望：亚雷.海尼森的传奇航行与陨落》，不禁倒抽了一口冷气。

真是残酷的巧合，命运女神今天注定要折磨我吗。亚典波罗想，哪本书都可以，为什么一定要是那一本呢？

 

“虽然藏书的方法在面对严厉审查时也同样重要，不过，如果只是一味收集储藏，而不去阅读的话，那不就和忘记自己过冬粮食埋在哪的松鼠一样了吗？”有害书籍同好会的会长难得正经地说。

“这么迅速就假设我没读书，学长这是有罪推定。”他面不改色地回击。

“这么有自信？”杨好笑地看着他，“那么失去亚雷.海尼森之后，面对这么大的损失，剩下来的逃亡者要如何应对？”

亚典波罗思考了一会儿。

“海尼森的死对于当时的逃亡者们来说，不见得就是一边倒的坏事。”亚典波罗说话的时候，有几个人惊讶抬起头看他，而青年仿佛没看见他们一样继续说下去，“这和海尼森本人无关。说到底，人参与革命不是为了纸面上的口号与理想，是为了人。而活人总是不可避免地存在缺点。死亡令亚雷.海尼森不朽，令他成为无可指摘的精神领袖。有这样一个不会崩塌的偶像在前，只要加以合适的引导，士气并不会因此一蹶不振。”亚典波罗停了停，继续说，“但在现实层面需要消除他的影响。”

“怎么说？”

“精神领袖再怎么强大，也不可能活过来指挥剩下的人——只有理想是不可能获得胜利的。”亚典波罗飞快地思考着，“接过指挥棒的人至少要有足够清醒的头脑，而且最好还要跟精神领袖有某种联系——不仅限于血缘，这联系的作用是让精神领袖的影响继续起作用。”

“解答正确。“杨说，”方法论记得这么清楚，你应该还记得海尼森死后谁提出类似的做法，以及谁来继续领导这尚未结束的长征吧？”

亚典波罗还没来得及回答，另一个声音打断道：“会长就别为难人啦，除了要写论文的历史学者，谁会记得那些人啊？”亚典波罗暗自松了一口气，这书他只扫了一眼摘要，连刚才的发言都是即兴发挥的成分更多，他当然不记得。

如果不是另一次交谈，他本可以忘记这段对话。

 

“亚典波罗先生？”埃达说，“亚典波罗先生？你在听吗？”

“嗯？”亚典波罗回过神来，“抱歉抱歉，刚才走神了。”

“我……”埃达似乎在斟酌语句，“……你刚才说的密码，这本书里也有。”她小心地翻开书，“我尝试着破译了一下，但结果……我想请您确认。”

 

灯亮起来的时候，杨刚刚好来得及把安眠药盒子扔进抽屉里。

“我猜就是你。”亚典波罗眨眨眼睛，“能自由出入伊谢尔伦所有关卡的，除了幽灵，就只有司令官本人了。”他目光落到来不及合上的抽屉上。

“想不到我也有被抓包的一天。”杨挠挠脑袋，“能不能念及旧情帮我保密呢？我不想让尤里安担心。”杨说，“但是我好像在生活方面太依赖他了。”

“我记得你原来在军校还是叫不醒的那种人。”亚典波罗说，“什么时候要靠吃药了？”

“早就说了，工作害人。”杨半真半假地抱怨道，“你们还剥夺了我安安稳稳拿退休金的日子。”

亚典波罗转转眼珠：“我以为这是已知风险的一部分，再说，革命又不是卖保险，怎么可能会有详细的风险条款呢。”

 

他们沿着黑暗的走廊返回的时候，杨突然开口道：“如果我死在战争中，我有意让你继续接任指挥官的位置。”

”怎么突然提起这种话，”亚典波罗压下声音里的不安。

“我当然想活到最后啦，”杨挠了挠头说，“可目前的状况，换做你是敌方，不会想着'要是那个杨威利死掉说不定就能自动获胜了'。”

“确实有这样的可能。”亚典波罗承认道，“但你被帝国军抓走的话，不就可以乖乖退休，重回薪水小偷的状态了？”他坏笑着说。

杨哑然失笑：“你竟然还敢提，从被你们绑上贼船的那一天起就已经没有了。”

“我不愿继续讨论这种可能性。”亚典波罗说，“但如果你真的想听——”

“在这里怎么说都不作数。”杨坚持道，“我们去推一局沙盘吧。”

杨死在瑞达II号的消息传来时，在最初的难以置信后，亚典波罗却有想大笑的冲动。

不愧是魔术师。他想，虽然他们谁也没有想到真正的过程，但结果是正确的。

 

“我虽然明白你更习惯屈居第二的位置，这样有更多自由发挥的空间……但我希望你不要把尤里安推出去。”杨说。沙盘的投影在他一半的脸上留下了奇异的光影，另一半面孔则藏在黑暗中，他看上去很累。

“他去打仗并不意味着你就是个失败的家长。”亚典波罗说，“关于这一点嘛，我们有很多别的有力证据，但尤里安的自由意志可不是。”

“你难道还要我为此感到骄傲吗？”杨苦笑道，“真正有选择才能谈自由意志。”

“不，什么也不要想。”亚典波罗摇了摇头，“我仍然认为他是一张敌人看不见的牌——未知是我们最大的赢面。学长要真的想给尤里安第二次选择的机会，”他直视进杨深深的黑色眼睛里，“那就请爱惜生命、不要随随便便死掉啊。”

像波布兰那样放心大胆地跳进情绪的深渊也需要勇气与经验，不是所有人都敢直面内心，坦率地承认感情，因此他选择自己擅长的方式应对，这没什么，这不可耻。杨的死标志着共和政体新阶段的开始，他头脑中仿佛有个兴奋的历史教授在说话，至此，这个新政体终于结束它需要奇迹才能勉强存活的婴儿期，而真正向更为艰辛的少年时代迈出了第一步……

而讽刺之处在于，即使有一半的他自己为这样的想法而感到不快甚至羞耻，剩下的一半却为此兴奋雀跃。我在想什么或者在乎什么统统不重要，他想，重要的是，幕布已经拉开，演出必须继续。

他那时尽了全力，但人终究有一颗心，他想，软弱的、天真善感的、和理性最优解背道而驰的心。我那时利用了尤里安.敏兹。但那也是尤里安想要的，另一个声音争辩道，少年积极地想要成为忠实的翻译、演奏家与传道者，而你甚至不敢踏进死者留下的空洞。

时间的威力惊人，十二年前他像头受伤的动物一样拼命往前，全然的黑暗中只有未来的保证才不会让人崩溃发疯，十二年后，他终于能够坐在此地反思与自嘲，珍惜点，达斯提.亚典波罗，能够回头而不被变成盐柱，这是属于和平年代的奢侈。

 

“所以 ……完成了。”亚典波罗喃喃道。这是迟来的报应吗？他盯着那几行小人想。

“‘你这傻瓜，我并不遗憾来接我的人是你。’”提米凑近了读出声来，“'我总是可以相信你……你愿意陪我继续走接下来的路吗？'署名是杨威利！”

“虽然没什么华丽的句子，”那个棕色头发的女生说，“不过好像情书啊。”

“听上去很有杨的风格。”

“难道是写给军校时的杨夫人的？”

“不对吧，刚才亚典波罗先生不是还说这是同好会内部的加密语言吗？”

“……还是说另有别的恋人？”

“不管怎么说都是大发现！”

让他们随意去猜好了，亚典波罗想。但刚刚把密码拿过来的埃达这时又在和莎洛特说话，而后者的眼睛始终没有离开他。

 

“这让人想起《死地与希望》，”杨威利一边说一边关掉了模拟系统，“而且你的方法论还真是一点也没变。”

“你比亚雷.海尼森差得太远了。”亚典波罗嘲笑他，“人家是会造星际飞船的工程师，你我想着的却是怎么更有效率地把飞船炸掉。”

杨则好脾气地笑道：“是啊，我就只是个被迫上台的蹩脚演员而已，欢呼返场自然不敢想，只要不被观众赶下台就是万幸。”他想了想，又补充一句，“而且我知道你最后也没看完那本书。”

“没有。但你怎么知道。”

“我就是知道。”黑发的司令官打了个哈欠，“毕竟我也被叫了'魔术师'嘛。”他平静地看着亚典波罗，“那也没什么关系，只要能给出答案，看不看书完全不重要。”

亚典波罗一头雾水地看着他。

但是杨却没有要继续话题的意思：“安眠药好像终于起效了。”他掩住一个哈欠，向出口走去。

“谢谢你。”杨最后回头看了他一眼，接着，走廊里的黑暗吞没了他。

 

这样说来，历史早就把钉子严丝合缝地敲在棺材上了，而他还是那个帮忙递过榔头的人。他看着那些跳舞的小人，杨是什么时候写的呢？大概是从那个战俘行星回来之后吧。那时他还没毕业，有害书籍同好会也在运作，当然还有读到这书的渺茫机会。

魔术师可真是给双方都留足了余地。他很想为此生气，但他不能。不是因为死者永远能被原谅，而是因为那是杨威利。

 

“别急着走。”离开前，莎洛特拉住他的衣袖轻声说，“我带你去看样东西。”

外面下起细雨，他们一路踩过草坪，绕到气派的大学图书馆后面。

他看着长椅上的铜像，愣住了。

“天气好的话，我们原本打算在这里举行会议的。”莎洛特说，雨敲击伞布发出细碎的轻柔声响。那个杨正托着脑袋，半睡半醒地看着面前一本摊开的书。

“你知道，你不该那么打击杰拉德。”莎洛特忍笑，“现在还有很多学生会在大考之前来这里求好运呢。”

“历史系或许还有救。”亚典波罗笑道，“其他人还是自求多福吧。”

“是啊。”莎洛特说，“还有谢谢你的支票。”

“你不该说出来，应该假装事后发现。”

“不行。”莎洛特说，“两个秘密我只能保守一个。”

过了一会儿，亚典波罗最终说：“谢谢你。”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 标题来自Leonard Cohen 的 Who by fire 的一句歌词  
> 2\. 从约翰.勒卡雷老师那里偷来了一两句描写。  
> 3\. 感谢花咲爷太太允许我使用DNT = 后世历史翻拍电视剧的梗。  
> 4\. 再也不缺德了


End file.
